warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
TTTE and Warriors: A spoofish kind of story!
THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE (TTTE) AND WARRIORS Finally, the time has come! Here are some pointers to get started. Thomas is a blue tank engine who lives on the island of Sodor. Thomas can talk, and so can his friends, other talking trains. One day four cats meet in a forest and band together to create the Cat Pack! The Cat Pack meets Thomas and they go on a series of adventures basd on real TTTE episodes. Here goes nothing! CHAPTER 1 It was summer on the island of Sodor, and it was blazing hot. Thomas was pulling his coaches, Annie and Clarabell. his cheeks were red and he was in desprate need of water. "How much time 'till the next station?" Whined Thomas to his driver. "About two hours." Answered his driver. "AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGH." Thomas moaned. He puffed on. In a deeper part of the forest, four stray cats were sitting in a circle, talking. Their names were Birdwing, Tornadostrike, Nightwing and Splashpelt. Splashpelt mewed, "Are you sure you were visited by the same man?" She gestured to a necklace around her neck shaped like a star. They were all visited by a gold dust man, and he explained everything to them. There was magical gold dust stored in the necklaces, and it gives them exroidinary powers. "Yes, we all were." Said Tornadostrike "He said my power was making illusions." Birdwing pipped up. "He said my power is breathing underwater. And thats something no other cat can do." Nightwing meowed, "My power is spychic movement. I can move things and make them fly!" She said, pointing to her diamond shaped neclace. Splashpelt said, "He said mine will be flying. But I don't know how I'll be able to fly with gold dust." There was silence after this. Splashpelt had found the three cats in different parts of the forest, dazed or passed out. When they had gotten the necklaces a shock went straight through them, making them collapse. "Hey, maybe we should create a group. We can't survive on our own, with powers like these. We'll get killed without help from each other." Birdwing said. Nightwing, who was the youngest in the group, stood up and said, "Yea! Think of it, a group, with an ordered government, and a daring, awesome looking leader. We can make a Clan of our own!" She made an arch in the air with her paw, as if creating an image. "Well, it's not much of a clan, for there are only four of us." Tornadostrike meowed. "We can create a pack! Think of this now: the Cat Pack. It has a ring to it. And Splashpelt could be our leader!" Nightwing said, and sat back down, her green eyes glimmering. Splashpelt blinked. The three cats she had found and brought back to health now looked toward her. "Will you be our leader?" Tornadostrike asked. His dim blue eyes looked hopeful. She's beautiful. ''Tornadostrike thought. It was at first a liking to her, but now it was a love that yanked at his heart. Splashpelt thought at how much these cats looked up to her. So standing up, she said to her friends, "Yes. I will be your leader." A cheer rose up. Splashpelt smiled. Back to the trains, Thomas had made his routs and was taking a break. While he was taking on water, he suddenly saw a gold speck near his eye. He tried to blow it away, but it wouldn't budge. It hovered in the air and swirled around, and Thomas's eyes followed it. A voice seemed to say to him, ''"You will soon meet four friends." "Driver, did you say something?" He asked. "No, why?" "Nothing, I thought I heard something." But Thomas was feeling uneasy. The Cat Pack was trying out their new powers. Birdwing had found a small lake and was getting ready to jump into it and try to breathe underwater. "What if the gold dust man was lying?" She wondered aloud. But she knew she had to try. "Come on, Birdwing! You have the necklace! You can do it!" Birdwing looked into the water, stepped back a bit, and leaped in. There was a splash, but nothing more after that. Birdwing had leaped in, and took a deep breath. but there was no air. She had drowned. Splashpelt yowled in sorrow as Birdwing sank slowly to the bottom of the lake. Birdwing suddenly felt alive again. Her necklace flashed, and her eyes flashed gold. The whole water was covered in a gold light. Birdwing floated to the surface, and took a breath of air. She saw her friends necklaces flash gold, and gold dust swirled around them. It was the same for her. Nightwing suddenly lifted her paw, lifting a flower right out of the ground with the roots still attached. "Whoa. My power works!" She meowed in delight. Tornadostrike created a swirl in front of him, moving it into different shapes. "Mine works too!" "And mine!" Birdwing said, leaping out of the water. Splashpelt was nowhere to be found. The Cat Pack al lcalled out to her. "I'm up here!" A familiar voice called from the sky. They all looked up to see the smoky she-cat flying. Gold dust slightly swirled around her, helping her float. Nightwing leaped up, trying to use her movement powers to make herself fly. But she landed hard on her rump. Splashpelt floated back down. "I don't think you can fly, but you can make other things fly!" Suddenly, there was a shriek from Birdwing as a dark demond cat with red eyes advanced toward her. It leaped upon her, then turned to dust. It didn't leave a mark on Birdwing's creamy pelt. "What the-" "Hahahahahahahahaha!!!! GOT YOU!" Laughed Tornadostrike. Birdwing snarled an pounced upon Tornadostrike and was about to bite him on the nose, but Splashpelt broke it up. "Enough!!!" She yelled, and her pelt flashed brightly, like a flame bursting through smoke. Finally, they got used to their powers and began to venture off out of the forest, onto the train tracks. "I wonder what these are for?" Wondered Nightwing, but then she saw a black, rectangle shaped deisel roll across the other track. "Oh. That." "We better be careful," Splashpelt said, and padded on. Thomas was at the scrapyard, taking some scrap metal in cars. But as he dropped off the cars, Diesel 10 rolled silently up to him. Thomas shrieked in horror. The giant metal claw atop his roof clawed the air, it's sharp points glinting. "Hello, puffball. Wanna meet my little friend?" Thomas's eyes were wide. Nobody was around, so he couldn't call for help. And his driver was at home, getting something. The claw opened, snapping just above Thomas's cab roof. He shut his eyes, calling for help, expecting the worst. Splashpelt heard Thomas's calls. "Guys! Someone needs help." They saw through a mountain of rusted metal, a large ugly rectangle with an ugly face and a giant claw, nearly scraping the cab of a little blue engine that wasn't ugly. "Guys! That... rectangle is going to kill the blue one!" Nightwing yelled. "Oh, nobody hurts anybody with their butts still attached! If those things have butts, anyway," Birdwing said, her green eyes seeming to flare. Splashpelt went into a frenzy of action. "Tornadostrike! Use your demond illusion on the ugly rectangle!" Tornadostrike and the Cat Pack ran atop a rusted metal pile and with a flash of his eyes, four demond cats appeared, their eyes glowing red. they ran to the ugly rectangle, who yelped in fright. It was the perfect distraction. Nightwing moved the claw away from the blue one's rooftop, and Birdwing leaped upon his buffers, using her wet tail to slap him across his ugly rectangle face. Tornadostrike and Nightwing scraped at the sides of the rectangle. Thomas looked at them, stunned. The giant claw moved to rake at the cats. Splashpelt grew more angry than ever. She flew up high, then plunged down in a tight form. "NOBODY HURTS ANYBODY EVER!!!!!!" She screamed, and with claws extended, she landed on the metal claw, her claws making dents in the metal. The rectangle shrieked, shook Splashpelt off his claw, and rolled backwards out of sight.The Cat Pack seized their powers. Thomas looked at the cats, stunned beyond beleif. "Thanks." He said, staring. "No problem!" Said Nightwing. "Happy to help!" Tornadostrike backhanded her. "Shut up! We aren't supposed to meet him! Retreat!" The Cat Pack ran away, over scraps of metal. "Wait!" Called Thomas. "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you! You saved me! Wait! Come back!" But it was too late. They were already out of sight. In the evening, the Cat Pack found a large building with eight doors. They thought it would be a good place to rest, so Nightwing opened the first door. But to their horror, a large, blue tender engine was asleep in that shed. The Cat Pack gasped, and the large engine, who's name was Gordon, woke up. "What the-who are you?" The cats dashed into the shed, into the back of it. Gordon kept calling to them, which woke up the other engines. Thomas woke up, and looked at the dark figures, their eyes standing out. "Hey, your the magical cats who saved me!" The cats looked at each other. There were other talking trains?! "Come here, we won't hurt you." Thomas continued. "H-how do we know you won't hurt us if we walk over there? Will you roll back onto us, crush us under those-circles?" Birdwing growled. "Our brakes are on. We can't move." A red engine, named James, replied. The cats walked over, and the engines introduced themselves. there was Thomas, Gordon, Henry, Percy, James, Edward, Emily, and Toby. The cats told who they were, and explained their powers. "So, what exactly was that ugly rectangle?" Thomas burst out laughing. "Ugly rectangle? You mean Diesel 10. He's the most evil engine here." "He's gonna get pretty steamed at us if he sees us again. I made dents in his claw." They all fell asleep that night, together. In the morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Thomas. Thomas explained what happened, and introduced the cats to him. "Alrightly then. Thomas, you must show these cats around the island..." "Thank you sir!" Thomas blurted out, but Sir Topham Hatt wasn't finished yet. "...After your work is finished." "Awwwwwwwww!" Thomas said. And thus began a long friendship. Category:TTTE Warriors